


His Own Step Forward

by AshWinterGray



Series: The Alone Series [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hawkins Lab, Letters to Friends, Moving Away, Moving On, Torture, feeling alone, going mad, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Steve Harrington had to say goodbye to his best friends Nancy and Jonathan nearly four year ago, then his kids were all going to college. Hopper had a promotion to Chicago that he couldn’t pass up, and Joyce was fulfilling Bob’s dream by moving out to Maine. Which left Steve alone in Hawkins. It wasn’t all bad though. Billy Hargrove was gone, having moved away. And he was somehow friends with Carol again, much to Tommy’s annoyance. But his best friend was definitely Kaya, a native American woman with a fierce temper, strong nature, and always willing to put Steve back in line. Then Steve met up with Doctor Owens, who asked a favor. And Steve met Twelve. It became a game of hiding Twelve from Doctor Brenner, and Steve’s life changed too as he took in a new batch of kids.





	His Own Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Something different. I actually wrote the third part to this, like, nearly a year ago. Then I found it again and decided to do a four part one-shot series. So, here you go.

            Four years ago, Steve Harrington bid his friends, Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers, goodbye as they set off on the next stage of their life at NYU. It had been a painful moment for everyone as they watched a part of their found family leave. But now, watching as the kids said goodbye. This was the worst Steve had ever felt. All six kids had worked so hard, even if El was still a bit behind, to get into a good college. It made Steve beam, but deep down, he knew he needed to let the kids go.

            To add to this moment, Hopper would be leaving for Chicago in three days. He had gotten a promotion, and he was eager for the position that awaited him. He would have gone a week earlier had his daughter not been setting off herself. Even Joyce Byers, the rock of their group, was setting out to live in Maine in a week as part of Bob’s dying wish. She had waited this long so as not to separate the six friends, and now she had that freedom.

            And Steve would be staying in Hawkins.

            “Goodbye, Steve,” Dustin hugged his brother figure tightly.

            “Bye kid,” Steve hugged back just as tightly. “Gonna miss you, you jerk.”

            “Not as much as I’ll miss you,” Dustin grinned back.

            Billy Hargrove had left about three years ago too. That was probably the biggest plus any of them had had. Neil Hargrove was in jail, and Susan would be moving back to California. She never did like it here in Hawkins.

            All too soon, Steve watched as the six climbed into their respective cars and drove away. And Steve found himself with the only two people who seemed to understand how upset he was.

            “Come on, Stevie,” Carol hummed.

            Yes, the very same Carol who had been a jerk in high school. The same Carol who had dated Tommy. The two broke up after high school, and Steve worked with her at the Hawk Theater. They became friends again. It made Tommy absolutely furious to see them together again, but he had no say in Carol’s choice of friends anymore. In fact, the two of them were sharing an apartment. Just as friends though. Their first friendship had ended too awkwardly with each other for them to even be thinking about going any further than friends.

            Her hand ran through his hair as he laid face down in her lap. “I’m sure you’ll see them again,” she cooed gently. “Those kids really care about you. They’ll come back.”

            Steve shook his head, moving so that he could be heard. “They want to get away,” Steve said softly through a pained whisper. “And I understand that, but that means leaving me behind.”

            “They’ll come back,” a second woman huffed, hitting Steve with a pillow. “Just calm down and be ready when they do come back.”

            Kaya was a Native American woman who was three years older than both Carol and Steve. She was also their next door neighbor, though she spent most of her time in Carol and Steve’s two room apartment. In fact, Kaya had come to the conclusion, within first meeting them, that Carol and Steve could not be left to fend for themselves. She taught them how to balance their checkbooks, cook, clean, and how to balance time so that they still made money but had a life. Basically, she made their life less stressful, and six days out of seven, she would cook for them because they were both “terrible with food and should be banned from all kitchens”. Steve, however, had been cooking for himself most his life and decided Kaya was just overdramatic.

            “Okay,” Steve nodded, pushing off Carol’s lap. “I guess you’re right.”

            “Of course I’m right,” Kaya huffed. “I’m always right. When am I not right?”

            Steve and Carol both opened their mouths.

            “That was one time,” Kaya cut them off with a huff. “Now get your checkbook and your paychecks, I want to make sure you did it right.”

            Steve and Carol both laughed as they went to do as they were told.

\------------------------------

            A month after Steve said his painful goodbyes, there were no phone calls. But Steve got a letter from someone he never intended to talk too. He practically tore the thing apart when he saw the return mailing address, much to Carol and Kaya’s horror. They called him an animal.

            He wouldn’t let them touch the letter either, locking himself in his room so he could read it in peace. The Upside Down had already tainted him, his kids, and his found family. He wasn’t going to let it taint the only two good things he had left.

            “Steve,” Carol called a few hours later. “Kaya made dinner. Can you come out and eat?”         

            “Just a second,” Steve called back.

            He read over the letter once more before burning it and the envelope. He didn’t want Kaya or Carol anywhere near this man.

            Two days later, Steve nearly stopped walking when he entered the bar for the meeting only to see a little boy with a shaved head next to the man. If they hadn’t been in public, Steve would have gone and gotten his bat.

            “Doctor Owens,” Steve greets, trying to keep his face neutral. He really doesn’t want to scare this little boy. “It’s been a while.”

            “Mr. Harrington,” Doctor Owens greeted back. “I hope you don’t mind, but I ordered you a soda. If you want, I can get you a beer.”

            “Soda is fine,” Steve nodded, his eyes going to the little boy who is looking at the cloth napkin in glee. “I’ve been trying to cut back on how much I drink.”

            “You and me both,” Owens grinned back, then he nudged the little boy gently. “Can I introduce you to Twelve. We’ve been calling him Lev, though.”

            Steve offered a soft smile to the little boy. “Hey buddy,” Steve smiled. “I’m Steve.”

            “Hi,” Lev whispered back, becoming incredibly shy.

            “We were,” Doctor Owens stopped for a moment. “We were hoping you might be able to help us.”

            Steve frowned. “Help how?”

            Doctor Owens released a sigh and hands a manila folder to Steve. “Doctor Martin Brenner is alive.” And okay, Steve was not expecting that. “But we are slowly trying to take over his research, get him kicked out. It hasn’t been easy, but we’ve gotten farther than we thought we would.”

            “Which is why you have Lev?” Steve pressed, leaning under the table to pick up the napkin Lev dropped.

            “Which is why we have Lev,” Doctor Owens nodded. “We managed to free him, but I don’t yet trust some of my scientist to leave him with one of the staff. Which is where you come in?”             “Me?” Steve bulked. “What on Earth can I do?”

            “Well,” Owens rubbed the back of his neck. “I had hoped you would take care of him for us.”

            Steve isn’t sure how Owens did it, but Steve was taking Lev home in a brand-new car seat, bags of clothes and toys for kids, and the first of many checks to come in his pockets. Lev seemed to marvel at everything, but Steve was a bundle of nerves as he walked into the apartment.

            “Steve!” Carol cried, absolutely scandalized.

            “It’s not what it looks like!” Steve quickly promised. “He’s not mine. Well, he is now, but I didn’t sleep with anyone, I swear.”

            “Then you better start explaining mister,” Carol pointed a finger at him.

            It took him two hours to spin the cover story of why he was taking Lev in and why the kid had a tattoo. Carol didn’t seem to buy even after the two hours, but then Kaya walked in using the spare key that Steve regretted giving her,

            “Who did you sleep with?” Kaya asked as she eyed Lev.

            Lev decided that then was the best time to make one of his toys float about six feet in the air. There was panic, a lot of panic. It took nearly all night to explain this one without the Upside Down, and by the time dawn had come around, Steve just ended up telling them about the Upside Down anyways.

            Steve just wanted the day to be over and it had only just started.

\------------------------

            With Doctor Owens check, Kaya agreed that Steve could quite his job at the theater, though she recommended Steve consider doing _something_ part time. But right now, Lev needed his attention. He was young, maybe between one and two, and he needed some serious attention. Carol, the absolute blessing she had become, had been the one to help spread the rumor that Steve had taken in an abused child at the request of a friend. It wasn’t a complete lie either, and it was more believable than the two hour long story Steve had tried to spin to Carol the other night.

            Soon, Lev Harrington was a common sight whenever Steve was in town.

            It was on a routine visit to the grocery store, the only time Kaya would let them anywhere near food when she was around, that Steve was approached by a face he hadn’t really seen in a month. Sure, he had seen her at the theater, but Mrs. Sinclair had never sought him out before.

            “Is there any way I can ask a favor?” Mrs. Sinclair pressed, lips thin. “I know you are busy, but I wouldn’t have asked if I had another option.”

            “Uh, sure,” Steve nodded. “What’s up?”

            “I need someone to babysit Erica and her friend this Friday,” Mrs. Sinclair stated, watching Steve warily. “And since you were so good with Lucas and his friends, I had hoped you could help. All of my other babysitters that I normally ask are busy.”

            “I think I’m free,” Steve nodded. “So long as you don’t mind if I bring Lev along.”

            “Not at all,” Mrs. Sinclair beamed. “Thank you so much Steve. Is six to nine alright with you?”

            Steve nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Will I need to do food, because I can if you need me too. And I can do a bed time too.”

            “Food would probably be a good idea, and I can leave money,” Mrs. Sinclair nodded. “But nine is Erica’s bed time, so we can put her to bed when we get home.”

            Steve nodded. “Then I will see you Friday at six.”

            Erica was not at all pleased at having a babysitter when Steve arrived. Steve simply gave the Sinclair’s a few dazzling smiles and bid them good bye before turning to the two.

            “Let’s be honest,” Steve sighed as he put Lev on the floor. “You probably have way more self-control than your brother and his friends.” Erica scoffed at this as her friend eyed them both warily. “So as long as you don’t sneak out or do anything illegal, the most we have to interact is when we order pizza. Is that okay?”

            Erica considered this for a moment before nodding and leading her friend to her room. Her friend’s name was Shawn Hanks, and Steve could just tell there was something wrong. But he wasn’t a part of Erica’s life as he had been a part of Lucas’ life. So he simply watched Lev play with the toys Steve brought him as the two stayed in Erica’s room. Which lasted all of thirty minutes as Erica came out of the bathroom looking desperate.

            “I need your help,” she dragged Steve towards the bathroom.

            And the display of bruises had Steve’s breath hitching as he crouched down before Shawn. Shawn wouldn’t meet his gaze, just kept his head low as Steve gently touched a bruise on his chest.

            Steve said nothing at first, just apologized as he carefully tried to touch the cuts and put ointment on the bruises. Hopper had taught him how to treat many different injuries after the gate closed. Just in case. He was grateful for this knowledge now.

            Erica, Shawn, Lev, and Steve spent the rest of the night curled on the couch and eating pizza. Steve slipped his address and phone number into Shawn’s pocket before he left.

            A few weeks later found Shawn in Steve’s apartment as Carol held Lev and Steve treated the new cuts and bruises. Steve had Shawn’s father arrested the next day, thankful that Chief Powell and Officer Callahan still liked to have him around the station, even if El wasn’t there too. Powell, Callahan, and Flo did their darn best to lock Shawn’s father away. Shawn’s mother sobbed as she was finally freed from her husbands abuse as he signed the divorce papers.

            He babysat Erica and Shawn a lot more often after that.

\--------------------------------------

            Tommy stormed into the apartment one day, demanding to see Carol, who was at work. And unfortunately, Steve had five more hours before he had to go babysit Erica and Shawn. Tommy refused to leave until Carol came back. What time for both Carol and Kaya to be at work. Tommy just sort of scowled the whole time as Steve tried to busy himself by writing letters.

            It was his new hobby. He started it when Nancy and Jonathan had left. Everything he wished he could have told the others were written on ten different letters and placed in an envelope before getting put in a box marked for a specific person. Recently, his letters had been all about Lev.

            Of course, Lev really like to use his powers, and it was a wonder Erica and Shawn hadn’t seen yet.

            “What the heck!” Tommy cried as Lev used his powers to offer the older man a toy.

            Steve slammed his head on the table in frustration.

            Tommy thought Steve’s explanation was absolutely crazy until Lev lifted the toy again. Tommy took it warily and Lev clapped excitedly.

            “Steve!” Lev cried happily, pointing at the bear Tommy was holding.

            And Steve broke down in tears because Lev never talked, and that was his first word. Carol came home to Tommy and Steve playing with Lev who kept shouting Steve over and over again. Carol was in tears too as she cuddled the little boy excitedly.

            Kaya called them both idiots.

            Steve caught her cooing at Lev before they had to leave.

\----------------------------

            Sixth months in, and Karen Wheeler was in front of their apartment looking desperate. She needed someone to babysit Holly, and Mrs. Sinclair had recommended Steve. Holly involved a bit more work to babysit, but coloring had won the girl over, and Lev enjoyed it too.

            “Do you miss my sister and brother?” Holly asked as Steve heated up some Mac n Cheese.

            Steve sighed, turning to Holly with a sad smile. “All the time.”

            Holly nodded and hung her head. “I miss them too.” She sniffed. “Did they leave because of me?”

            And Steve hated that question. It was a question he often asked himself on lonely nights. None of his found family had left a way for Steve to contact them, so he was alone. He’d given them his number and address, but he had never gotten so much as a voice mail from them.

            “No,” Steve said quickly, wrapping Holly in a hug. “Your brother and sister just went through something really bad while here in Hawkins, and it scared them. They love you very much, but they were also very scared of this place. So they left so they could be not scared.”

            “Will they come back?” Holly asked, still sniffing. “Even if they are scared?”

            And Steve forced a smile on his face. “Maybe one day.” He poked her nose. “We just need to wait for them.”

            That seemed to be enough for Holly. Suddenly, Steve found himself babysitting Holly, Erica, and Shawn along with Lev more often than not. It took him a while to realize that Mrs. Sinclair and Mrs. Wheeler were both purposefully asking him first. Not that Steve minded. They were good kids. But this also meant that Lev was going to get comfortable and use his powers. Which just so happened to be when Karen Wheeler walked into the door.

            At this rate, Steve was just going to have to tell all of Hawkins about the Upside Down and Eleven. Karen definitely took the news better than expected, but it also answered a lot of questions for the Wheeler family. Like why their two oldest children didn’t want to come home. Steve was just glad Ted wasn’t around to see Lev or get the explanation.

            “Thank you,” Karen said more sincerely than Steve had ever heard anyone say. “For protecting my kids.”

            Steve nodded and herded Lev, Erica, and Shawn into his car.

            “Can we fight monsters?” Erica asked as they pulled up to the Sinclair house.

            “No!” Steve bellowed and kicked them out.

            Steve never wanted to see another monster ever again.

\-----------------------------

            Having a gaggle of kids again was kind of refreshing, if Steve was honest with himself. It just felt right to have kids to look after. And each of the kids made sure to help hide Lev’s powers in public. Lev was also learning to speak too, much to everyone’s joy when he would say a person’s name. Tommy and Carol got back together too. Kaya owed Steve ten dollars for that one.

            Things were as nice as they could be with Steve still missing his found family.

            Then Carol came home with a little girl who had clearly been on the streets to long and was deathly sick. Steve wrote back to Doctor Owens for the first time since the checks started coming. Doctor Owens, who is not at all a medical doctor, brings a doctor friend.

            The girl’s name is Casey. She’s been alone since her parents died and she escaped her abusive foster parents. She got pneumonia after living in the cold and rain on the streets for so long. Steve convinces Doctor Owens to help him adopt the girl and Casey is soon in his care.

            “Cold,” Casey shivered as Steve placed a hot water bag on the girl’s back.

            “I know, sweetie,” Steve cooed gently. “I know. It’ll be better soon. Just let me get more blankets.”

            “Nice,” Casey hummed as Steve brushed her hair back. “You’re really nice.”

            “Get some sleep, silly,” Steve kissed her forehead.

            Steve wondered how much more his gaggle of kids could grow. So far, his record was six. His letters that night, as everyone else was asleep, were extra-long. They told Casey the truth when she was better. About Lev. Casey thought it was cool that her new brother had superpowers.

\-----------------------------

            Steve very nearly committed murder when none other than Doctor Martin Brenner showed up at the Wheeler’s doorstep as he was babysitting his new gaggle of kids. He asks to speak with Karen, and Steve tried his best to politely tell him that Karen wasn’t home. He pushed his way into the house anyways.

            Lev is gone when they enter the living room, Steve doing his best not to give Brenner a piece of his mind. He sent a grateful look to Shawn and Erica, who clearly hid Lev somewhere. When Karen gets home, she politely told Brenner to get out of her house. Then she physically kicks him out when he asked to speak with her privately.

            Steve made a mental note to never make Karen Wheeler angry.

            “The nerve,” Karen growled.

            “I’m more worried about why he is back in Hawkins,” Steve sighed, sinking onto the couch. “Doctor Owens said he wasn’t allowed to come back here.”

            “Are they going to take Lev away?” Casey asked, wide eyed as she held her brother close.

            “I’d die first,” Steve growled.

            And he meant it.

            Steve woke up the next morning in a hospital bed in a completely white room with no idea how he got there.

\----------------------------

            The absolute maddening thing about the way Doctor Brenner was keeping him was the fact that he couldn’t keep time. He’d managed to find out that Brenner had not found Twelve because of Kaya’s excellent hiding skills. He’d managed to learn that Brenner was doing something with the Upside Down.

            But he could not, for the life of him, figure out what day it was.

            Many times, it felt like he hadn’t slept in days, and he knew he was only being given three hours of sleep anytime they would let him sleep. Water was the only regular thing he was given, and he had to be careful with that because it had been drugged a few times. Thank goodness he had been a drunk as a teen or he might not have caught it. He was surprised he caught it at all. Food was given at least once a day, at least Steve assumed. They were trying to keep him weak. Trying to make him crack without physically breaking him.

            “This could all be over if you just helped us out,” Brenner pressed one day.

            And Steve fell into a fit of hysterical laughter that they had to _sedate_ him for because he _knew_ that wasn’t true. They couldn’t let him go when he knew as much as he did.

            Her name was Seven, Steve learned, and her voice in his head kept him sane.

            _“You’re brave,” her voice would encourage, always encourage. “They are safe because of you. Because you are brave and kind.”_

“I’m not,” Steve would chuckle aloud. “But okay.”

            Brenner eventually came to the conclusion that Steve was going mad and let him sleep more. He got more food too, and the water wasn’t drugged as often anymore. Brenner needed answers, not a crazed lunatic.

            The best day of Steve’s life was when a girl with purple highlights in her hair and raccoon make-up put a bullet in Brenner’s forehead as Doctor Owens raced up behind her. It was during a period of times were Doctor Brenner had been trying to interigate Steve again, and Steve was keeping his silence on this particular occasion. Sometimes he simply talked nonsense to Doctor Brenner so he wouldn’t lose his mind. Doctor Owens and the girl were quick to get Steve out of there. They had been underground, underneath Hawkins Lab this whole time. Steve had been underneath Hawkins for a month and a half.

            Steve met Seven for the first time. She had a nice smile, even if she looked as tired as Steve felt.

            Eight, or Kali, did not stay long. She was gone a few days after Steve was admitted to the hospital with a cover story of being kidnapped for his father’s business. He held all five of his new kids close the moment they were permitted to see him.

            For now, things would be okay.

            Steve bought a house after that, letting Tommy move into his old room with Carol. Things were nice, better, as Steve found himself surrounded by his kids. They made him happy. Kaya was constantly at his house now though, because Steve “could not be trusted to feed himself and his kids.” Tommy and Carol were also over more times than not. What Brenner had done to Steve had damaged him permanently, even with the constant gym visits and physical therapy, Steve would forever struggle with his old strength, and his mental capacity.

            Seven told him the doctors were wrong and he would be just fine. He wasn’t sure what it was about his new housemate, but he believed her. Seven just seemed like the sort of person one could trust, no matter how crazy she sounded.

            Besides, Steve felt stronger than he ever had before, and he said so in his letters.

\---------------------------

            Another year passed, and things were starting to change. And none of them were for the better. It all started when a Demodog tried to attack Karen Wheeler and Holly in the parking lot of the grocery store. People complete freaked out, and Steve practically beat it to death with his nail bat.

            The Gate was opened.

            Even in death, Doctor Martin Brenner had succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. That is it! I have had it! 
> 
> HAS ANYONE ELSE NOTICED THAT THE MAJORITY OF THE STEVE HARRINGTON CONTENT IS HARRINGROVE?
> 
> No... just me? ... Oh...
> 
> Well, I triple dog dare everyone who reads this to write a Steve Harrington story that isn't Harringrove.


End file.
